La Verdad Duele, ¿Verdad?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: De entre todas las crisis que los habitantes del pueblo de South Park han sufrido, ahora deben lidiar con la peor de las calamidades. Una fuerza del mal a desatado una ola de terror que hace que los padres, madres, hijos, hermanos y amigos se peleen entre sí rompiendo cualquier vínculo cantándose unos a otros todas sus duras verdades. ¿Qué ser es el responsable de tal atrocidad?


**LA VERDAD DUELE ¿VERDAD?**

Si de por sí las cosas en el pueblo de South Park ya eran bastante locas debido a todas las aberraciones que le pasan con una frecuencia tan alarmante y sumado a la estupidez colectiva por parte de la mayoría de sus habitantes que siempre intentan resolver los problemas de las maneras más ridículas y poco ortodoxas que se les ocurren a sus pequeñas y limitadas mentes, ahora todo estaba llegando a su punto de quiebre.

No porque de nuevo tuvieran que lidiar con monstruos gigantes, extraterrestres, celebridades furiosas, entre todo tipo de calamidades que ya rayan lo cliché y poco original, sino porque ahora todos están enojados con todos por alguna razón que el autor de esta bazofia puso debido que no se le ocurrió algo más original debido a que se le está secando su pútrido cerebro… no, un momento ¡OLVIDEN ESTO ÚLTIMO! ¡¿Por qué diablos lo puse?!

Como iba diciendo, todos los habitantes estaban enojados con sus pares y se peleaban de algún modo u otro, ya sean amigos, novios, padres, hijos, hermanos, y parejas.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA, RANDY! ¡No puedo seguir tolerando por más tiempo tus estupideces!- gritaba una encolerizada Sharon a Randy. Curioso que después de las tantas locuras que él ha hecho a lo largo de su vida, solo hasta ahora puso la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡OYE! Cuando nos casamos prometimos estar el uno con el otro tanto en las buenas como en las malas- se defendió su estúpido marido estando cubierto de una sustancia verde pegajosa; hace que uno se ponga a pensar en que locura habrá estado metido ahora, y como soy demasiado perezoso para explicarlo se lo dejaré a la imaginación del lector… esperen ¡¿Qué acabo de poner?!

-¡Ya deja de estar jodiendo, Sheila!- se quejó Gerald también siendo regañado por su mujer.

-¡Me habías prometido que ibas a dejar de molestar a las personas en la red! ¡Y SIGUES EN LAS MISMAS!- no había nada más atemorizante una enfurecida Sheila Broflovski que grita como la neurótica que es, peor que a una vieja a la que no le llega el periodo o quinceañera rica malcriada a que no recibe lo que pidió o se le negó un capricho -¡¿Qué no aprendiste tu lección esa vez?!-

-¡PERO SI AHORA NO HE HECHO NADA! Aprendí mi lección luego de…- él no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente se escuchó el sonido de la censura -¿Y ese ruido? ¿De dónde viene? Si yo solo iba a decir lo que pasó cuando troleaba a las personas en la red y… se volvió a oír la censura.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO BUENO PARA NADA!- Carol McCormick también le gritaba a su inútil esposo.

-¡Y TÚ UNA PERRA QUE LE CHUPA EL PITO A TODO AQUEL QUE TE OFREZCA CENTAVOS!- bueno, en realidad que Stuart y ella se peleen no es ninguna novedad, así que prosigamos.

-Ju, ju, ju, ju- canturreaba una muy alegre Liane sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, ya que a diferencia de los que han aparecido hasta ahora, al ser soltera no tiene marido con quién pelear y también porque el autor se cansó de improvisar y no supo cómo seguir con las discusiones… aguarden, ¡¿Puse lo que creo que acabo de escribir?!

De la misma manera en como los adultos, sean solteros o no, se agredían ya sea física o verbalmente hablando, las cosas en la escuela no iban mejor, es más, ¡IBAN PEOR! Debido a que como los jóvenes estudiantes no cuentan con la "sabiduría y madures" de los mayores, no se iban a contener de ninguna manera e iban a expresarse como se les dé en gana.

-¡ERES UN CULÓN ESTÚPIDO E IMBÉCIL QUE NADIE QUIERE Y VA A MORIR EN LA SOLEDAD DE SU INMUNDA CAMA RODEADO DE PURA MIERDA Y NADA MÁS!- Kyle al gritar era el mismo reflejo de su madre; algo muy perturbador y al mismo tiempo gracioso desde cierta perspectiva.

-¡Y TÚ UNA INMUNDA RATA PELIRROJA QUE SE CREE EL MÁXIMO EJEMPLO DE LA AMABILIDAD Y VOZ DE LA RAZÓN PARA ENCUBRIR LO VIL Y DESPIADADO QUE ERES COMO TODO EL JUDÍO QUE ERES Y SIEMPRE SERÁS!- el panzón de Cartman no se quedaba atrás. Que este par de idiotas se peleen como perros y gatos no es novedad alguna, así que veamos a los demás.

-¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO, STAN! ¡TOMAS, TOMAS Y TOMAS COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN PUTO MAÑANA!- Wendy le estaba reclamando a Stan como Sharon lo hacía con Randy.

-¡LO HAGO PARA NO VER LA VERDADERA MIERDA QUE ES LA VIDA! ¡Algo que tú nunca entenderás al estar viviendo en tu maldita burbuja de felicidad creyendo que el mundo en un lugar bello!-

-Tal vez yo sea un mugroso y pobre que raya lo desamparado ¡PERO AL MENOS NO SOY PEDAZO DE MARICÓN Y PSICOTICO COMO TÚ QUE TIENE LOS COJONES DE UNA NIÑA DE 5 AÑOS!- Kenny y Butters también estaban en una acalorada discusión.

-Por lo menos yo si tendré un futuro cuando sea mayor ¡YO NO VIVIRÉ EN LA INMUNDICIA EN LA QUE PERTENECES Y NUNCA PODRÁS SALIR NO IMPORTA CUANTAS MAMADAS DES!-

-¡Ni siquiera sé cómo pude volverme amigo de un ser tan detestable y odioso como tú que se divierte con el sufrimiento de los demás para intentar sentirse bien consigo mismo y no sucumbir a la triste realidad de que eres alguien que siempre estarás solo por ser lo que eres! ¡UN MALDITO DIABLO DEL INFIERNO SIN CORAZÓN!- si hay algo tan raro como ver a Butters hablándole así a Kenny, es que Pip haga lo mismo con Damien.

-¡¿A sí?! ¡Pues yo tampoco entiendo como pude aceptar como amigo a un indeseado como tú que nadie quiere y siempre será el tapete que todos usaran para limpiarse los pies!- él escupía fuego.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Tweek?! ¡¿No te basto con haberme arruinado la infancia al haberme hecho quedar mal cuando quise terminar con nuestra falsa relación?! ¡¿AHORA TAMBIÉN LA ADOLESCENCIA?! ¡¿O con el tiempo te volviste un verdadero maricón y me tienes ganas?! ¡MADURA DE UNAVEZ Y DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN MARICA DE VERDAD!- cualquier fanática de Creek que leyera esto perdería el aliento por la manera en como Craig dice estas agrias palabras a su "noviecito"

-¡VETE TÚ A LA MIERDA! ¡Eres el único culpable de todo eso! Si hubieses pensado en una mejor manera de terminar nuestra falsa relación para que nadie nos acosara ¡YO HABRÍA SIDO FELIZ Y NO HABRÍA MALGASTADO AÑOS ENTEROS DE MI VIDA EN ESA MALDITA FARSA, GAH!- Dios no quiera que alguien se tome muy a pecho lo que el rubio de pelo desordenado dice.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO, CHRIS! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que es esa misión?! ¡PODRÍAS MORIR! Y si quieres esto ¡PUES HAZLO SOLO Y NO ME METAS!- Gregory intentaba hacer recapacitar al Topo que le insistía en que lo ayudase en una misión de alto riesgo.

-¡ENTONCES IRÉ SOLO! Me sorprende que una princesita de porcelana como tú haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo junto a mí tomando en cuenta que solo es una cara bonita que cree que por tener unos perfectos dientes blancos todo el mundo se derrite ante él- le tiró humo en la cara.

-¡Estoy cansado de tus estupideces, Clyde! Siempre tengo que estar aconsejándote para que no hagas alguna tontería ¡Y CONTINÚAS COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN PUTO NIÑO CHIQUITO!- que el siempre tan sabio, prudente y paciente Token esté igual de energúmeno que los demás, es porque en serio la cosa se está poniendo muy fea y seria.

-¡ENTONCES JÓDETE! ¡Yo no necesito de tu "sabiduría" y yo solo podré hacerle frente a cualquier problema que se me presente no importa de que se trate!- parece que al autor no se le ocurrió algo mejor que poner en la discusión que el castaño sostenía con el ricachón.

-¡Tú y toda tu inmunda familia son manado de mojigatos que creen merecida su entrada al Cielo solo por ayudar a cualquier pendejo que se les cruce en el camino! ¡SON TAN PATÉTICOS!- Gary estaba siendo atacado verbalmente por… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba esa chica de capucha rosada que solo ha aparecido un par de veces en la serie? ¡A SÍ! por Lizzy.

-Por suerte yo puedo decir que si tengo una familia amorosa que me quiere mucho y honra la palabra del señor ayudando al prójimo, que es más de lo que se puede decir de alguien tomo tú que lo único que ha recibido por parte de sus "ejemplos a seguir" es odio y que los esparce con las demás personas porque no conoce nada más aparte de eso. La única persona patética aquí eres tú- si hay algo más sorprendente que Token perdiendo la compostura, es que el mormón, siendo tan amigable como es, sea capaz de decir esto con una frialdad inconmensurable.

Todos los mencionados hasta ahora son solo un pequeño ejemplo de todo lo que ocurre, es como si el pueblo entero fuese un barril de pólvora y alguien prendió la mecha que la hizo estallar en una nube de negatividad para que todos se comportaran así. Pero ¿Quién fue el responsable? Y sobre todo ¿Quién podrá solucionar este predicamento que no parece tener solución?

-¡Bueno, bueno, BUENO! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¿Por qué todos se pelean como fanáticas de Justin Bieber que luchan para quedarse con el último boleto a la venta?- exigió saber Luis Carlos Alarcón entrando al salón de clases desconcertado por lo que ocurría.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE NOS FALTABA! Que la maldita minoría de mierda vuelva a meter sus narices en dónde no le incumbe- Eric lo recibió con desprecio para volver a discutir con Kyel.

-¡Que alguien me diga porqué carajos ustedes están peleando!- volvió a reclamar.

-¡Esto no es nada que te importe, pendejo!- Damien lo mandó a su padre, digo, al diablo.

-¡HEY! Si tienen algún puto problema pues díganlo. Tal vez yo pueda encontrar la forma de solucionarlo y…- intentó ofrecer su ayuda.

-¡Que solucionar el problema ni que carajos! Tú a dónde quiera que vayas solo causas problemas e intentas solucionarlos para aparentar ser alguien grande y digno de admirarse ¡TODO PARA ALIMENTAR ESE PATÉTICO EGO DE MIERDA QUE TIENES!- fue interrumpido por Stan.

-¡SÍ! Lo que menos necesitamos es que metas la cuchara en la cacerola como siempre lo haces para querer parecer lo máximo cuando en realidad eres un patético perdedor que dedica su vacía y aburrida vida a escribir historias estúpidas y pendejas sobrevaloradas y regocijándote de ser un "gran escritor" a pesar de que has perdido el toque y cometes los mismos errores una y otra vez y que jamás podrá mejorar ni hacerse alguien en la vida por más que lo intente.

Luis se llevó una mano al pecho por esto que dijo Craig ya que sin dudas fue un golpe demoledor no solo para ese descomunal ego que tiene, sino para su inestable mente y corazón medio negro; peor que cualquiera de las golpizas que alguna vez se ha ganado en sus viajes por el multi-universo ya que para su desgracia es toda la verdad y no lo puede hacer algo para negarlo.

-Así que eso piensan de mí, ¿Eh?- tensó la quijada y fue envuelto por un aura morada -pero viendo que están peleándose diciéndose sus verdades… con mucho gusto podré de mi parte en eso- la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esbozó indicó que iba a soltar una bomba.

-Comencemos por el "normal y justo" Stan Marsh al que todos veneran por ser la "voz de la razón" y es tan sobrevalorado por esas locas Fujoshis. En primer lugar estás MUY lejos de ser alguien normal y justo, ¿Qué persona normal ve el mundo como mierda y se embriaga para ser más amena su existencia? ¡JA! Si esa es la definición de normal ¡Entonces solo me falta la aureola para ser santo! Ya que no soy un cínico que habla y habla y no cumple con lo que dice- soltó una risita.

-No solo eso. Cada vez que intentas solucionar las cosas y ser justo la cagas a lo lindo y le das falsas esperanzas a los demás. Como por ejemplo… ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la dijiste que la vaca pelirroja creada por Cartman era santa e hiciste que los cristianos, judíos y musulmanes volvieran a entrar en conflicto? O también… ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que le hiciste a ese pobre niño cuando eras entrenador de un equipo de Hockey sobre que iban a ganar para que se mejora y al final no ganaron y murió llevándose consigo el pensamiento de que le fallaste?- Stan perdió el aliento cuando le recordó este suceso -¿No te acuerdas? No me sorprende. Con la cantidad de alcohol que te metes desde que eras un mocoso, vas a terminar más estúpido que tu padre cuando tengas su edad, aunque como van las cosas en el universo Canon de la serie, todo indica que vas por el mismo camino y serás un fracasado al igual que él o incluso peor.

-Y eso que no estoy tomando en cuenta las inmensas ganas que le tienes a tu súper mejor amiguito Kyle, ¡Alguien tendría que estar ciego hasta de la nariz para no darse cuenta de eso! El día en que lo de ustedes se haga Canon… ¡Todo el puto fan ficción de SP volará en mil pedazos!-

-Ahora que estamos hablando de tu amor secreto, es su turno. Veamos, Kyle, a pesar de que tienes valores morales un pelín superiores a los de tu pretendiente, con ellos encubres la bestia iracunda que eres por dentro. No importa que tanto quieras ayudar a todo aquel que esté en apuro, por dentro tienes una ira asesina causada tanto por el odio que le tienes al culón de Cartman combinada con tu falta de cojones de llevarle la contraria a tu puta y neurótica madre.

-¿Tengo que recordarte cuando los de Jersey llegaron al pueblo y mostraste tu verdadera cara actuando igual que todos esos patanes y vanidosos de mierda? Dios libre al que tenga que aguantarte cuando estés en esa faceta. No es de extrañar que muchas escritoras te consideren un Yandere de primera clase con una insaciable sed de sangre y otras te ven como un Tsundere que intenta parecer un cojonudo, sobre todo cuando juegas "patea al bebe" con tu pobre hermanito Ike. ¿Qué clase de persona de buen corazón es capaz de hacerle eso a la persona que se supone debe proteger de todo mal y peligro?- el pelirrojo abrió la boca impresionado por esa revelación.

-Le toca a tu competencia por el amor de Stancito- Luis vio a Wendy -a ver Testaburger, o como dicen las fanáticas del Style, Testapich. Al igual que tu rival aparentas ser una buena persona por fuera, fiel a sus principios, de gran sentido de lo que es justo, que lucha por lo que cree correcto y no se rinde ante nadie, casi tan hipócrita como tu noviecito. Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo tuviste un altercado con una maestra sustituta, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ella…? ¡YA RECUERDO! la señorita Helen era su nombre, ¿Verdad? No pudiste soportar la idea de que Stan te dejara para estar con ella, ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo alguien que se ve a sí mismo como una persona justa? Tenderle una trampa para que la metieran en un cohete en dirección al sol y desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra- la chica se estremeció cuando le recordó esto.

-Siendo alguien que odia la manera en como las mujeres son discriminadas, no tuviste muchos problemas en querer volverte una Tonta Puta Malcriada cuando todas las chicas querían ser como Paris Hilton, ¡Que buena manera de mantener tu dignidad y principios! Y no olvidemos como le diste ese beso al culón por la tensión que te causaba. Con todo esto y más no es de extrañarse que varias personas te vean como una perra desalmada y manipuladora que solo quiere quedarse con Stan a toda costa como si fuera de tu propiedad y no porque en verdad lo ames- la chica se sujetó los costados de la cabeza viendo de un lado a otro desesperada.

-¡OYE TÚ, IMBÉCIL! ¡No voy a dejar que le hables así a Wendy y a Kyle!- Stan, como todo bueno novio y amigo (Y lameculos) que es, se le acercó a Alarcón para agredirlo.

-¡Cállese la jeta y déjeme hablar!- el latino extendió su mano derecha y presionó el dedo índice contra el pulgar para darle un golpe en la frente que lo envió contra una pared y quedara inconsciente -¿Quién de estos pobres diablos sigue…? Bueno, hablando de pobres es el turno de Kenny- el rubio frunció el ceño -¿Qué puedo decir de ti y que en verdad te afecte?-

-Siempre te retratan como alguien fiel a sus amigos y seres cercanos, siendo capaz de dar la vida por estos, que no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie, un hermano mayor ejemplar que siempre cuida de su pequeña y dulce hermanita, y todo un "semental de primera" con una perversión y lujuria inigualable cuando en realidad te pasa lo mismo que tus amigos y llevas casi siempre esa capucha puesta para que nadie vea tu verdadera cara. ¿Qué persona leal y noble apuñala a sus amigos por la espalda en un simple juego? ¿Ya se te olvidó tu etapa de princesa japonesa? El gran y legendario Mysterion, protector de South Park ¡Travistiéndose mostrando su homosexualidad reprimida! Vaya "machoman" que eres. Lo que es más irónico todavía ya que entre los incontables fics que te describen como el macho de los machos ¡Canónicamente hablando eres el más maricón de todos!-

-Lo mismo pasa con tu nobleza y fidelidad. ¿Qué persona noble es capaz de chuparle el pito a un hombre por unos míseros 10$? ¿Eso es lo que vale tu dignidad? ¡Pero claro! Si esto lo hiciste cuando eras El Loco Kenny capaz de hacer las cosas más grotescas por unas simples migajas de pan- McCormick comenzó a respirar agitado encabronándose -si llevar a una chica a un concierto para que le dé calentura y te chupe la polla como lo hiciste con Tammy es sinónimo de nobleza ¡No quiero ni imaginarme como sería un cochino degenerado! Pero tomando en cuenta la pésima crianza que has recibido por parte de tus inmundos padres combinado con las incontables y dolorosas formas de morir que has sufrido a lo largo de tu vida, no es de extrañar que te hayan vuelto la inmunda rata cochina, traidora y degenerada que eres ahora.

-Todo un ejemplo a seguir para tu dulce hermanita que al crecer se volverá La Loca Karen y te superará en todos los aspectos ya que en vez de dar mamadas por 10$ dará dos por el precio de una o descuentos del 50%- esto era más de lo que el inmortal estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-¡AHORA SÍ NO SOPORTO!- también quiso pegarle, pero Luis lo golpeó de la misma manera que a Stan y lo mandó contra este cuando estaba recuperando el conocimiento, por lo que ambos quedaron inconscientes siendo el rubio sentado encima suyo en una pose muy comprometedora.

-¿Vas a ofrecerle al Hippie tus servicios, pobretón? ¡JA, JA!- a Eric todo eso le resultaba divertido.

-Pues tú no te quedas muy atrás, panza de marrano. Es más, de entre todos los presentes tú eres el que más tiene porqué lamentarse. Para empezar tú eres literalmente hablando el hijo de una puta en Crack. Si a las personas que se les diga esto se enfurecen, a ti te debe afectar mil veces más porque es la pura verdad y nunca lo podrás cambiar aún por más que lo intentes.

-También eres un inmaduro, sádico, mimado, llorón, odioso, narcisista, ególatra, glotón que nadie más aparte de su puta madre quiere y que debido a su aptitud morirá en la más absoluta soledad sin nadie que vierta una lágrima por ti. Te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás debido a lo infeliz que en verdad eres por dentro y no soportas ver la felicidad en los otros, y crees que al manipularlos a tu antojo te hace grande e intocable solo para alimentar un ego que supera infinitamente al del cualquier otro arrogante y que ante la menor discuta o cuando no se te da algo, te pones hacer un berrinche de niño chiquito esperando a que su mami vaya a resolverle el problema.

-Siempre te andas lamentando en las noches porque no tienes padre, uno que te hubiera educado como es debido para que no fueras la inmunda plasta de mierda que eres, aunque no es como si hubiesen muchos hombres por ahí dispuestos a tolerar a alguien como tú, un repelente que es la causa principal por la que tu mamacita también está sola y jamás podrá encontrar a alguien que la haga verdaderamente feliz y que siempre tendrá que lidiar contigo, su peor error.

-Podría seguir diciéndote todas tus verdades, pero se me acaba el tiempo y debo seguir con los demás. Y aparte del hecho de que eres un hijo de perra, hay otras tres cosas que tampoco podrás cambiar. Esas son que mataste a tu propio padre arruinando cualquier ilusión de tenerlo a tu lado, que por tus venas llenas de colesterol corre la sangre del tipo de personas que más odias en el mundo: los pelirrojos y que eres el medio hermano de uno de estos, y por último, que tu ídolo Hitler supuestamente tuvo ascendencias judías. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, eh?-

-¡MALDITA MINORÍA DE MIERDA, TE VOY A MATAR!- poseído por la ira el culón fue a pegarle. Esta vez, Alarcón literalmente le partió el culo de una patada tirándolo contra Stan y Kenny que se estaban levantando siendo el rubio quién recibió de lleno el impacto y el pelinegro ahora también tuvo que soportar el incalculable peso del castaño.

-¿Estás bien, Eric?- Butters quiso acercársele muy preocupado.

-Butters, Butters, Butters. El mismo lambiscón de siempre que le encanta juntarse con las personas equivocadas y que estas te jodan de alguna manera u otra- ahora fue el turno del rubio de ojos celestes -¿Qué se puede decir de ti que nadie sepa ya? Que eres alguien tan gentil y asquerosamente tierno que dan ganas de vomitar, tan estúpidamente ingenuo e inocente que no tiene los huevos para valerse por sí mismo y por eso te pasan las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a alguien, que a pesar de todos tus infortunios sigues manteniendo ese optimismo tan repugnante que te hace el Uke por excelencia por parte de varias amantes del Yaoi y que seguirás siéndolo por mucho tiempo más hasta que te armes de los cojones necesarios de mandar al cuerno a todo aquel que te quiere agredir de algún modo, cosa que no pasará ni en un millón de años luz.

-"¡¿Pero este maldito bastardo quién se está creyendo que es?!"- se quejó Caos en su mente.

-¡A claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de tus trastornos mentales y secuelas psicológicas que has sumado en el paso del tiempo?- Alarcón se dio cuenta de eso haciendo enmudecer a esa otra personalidad -tal vez canónicamente no se ha mostrado que tengas una doble personalidad dentro de tu cabeza, pero si se ha mostrado que estás bien jodido del coco y no es de sorprender que al crecer te vuelvas unos de esos asesinos en serie psicópatas como Gary Ridgway, Jeffry Dahmer, John Wayne Gacy, Ted Bundy o alguno de esos locos de remate. Por eso muchos te ven como un Yandere de primera- el rubio, al igual que Wendy, se sujetó la cabeza en crisis.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor- al igual que Cartman, Damien gozaba del espectáculo.

-Ay pobre diablo, pero si justamente iba hablar de ti. El igual que el culón eres un ser de lo más detestable que nadie quiere, sin contar a tu maricón padre que te mima como si todavía fueses un bebito. Del mismo modo en como el panzón le gusta molestar a los demás por ser un infeliz que se lamente por no tener padre, te encanta hacer sufrir a los otros por lo mismo, porque nadie más aparte del "rey de la maldad" te quiere y porque nunca tuviste una madre.

-También porque nunca entenderás los significados de sentimientos positivos como la felicidad, cordialidad, empatía, y un sin número de emociones que tu negro y diminuto corazón de demonio jamás podrá alojar. ¿De qué sirve tener todo el poder del Infierno si serás eternamente un amargado que a la larga te volverás un perfecto marica como tu papi? Si no fuera porque Pip es más maricón que tú, serías el muerde almohadas en cada historia que aparezcas.

-¡TE VOY A…!- el oji-rojo creó un tridente para traspasarle el pecho. Su demoniaca arma se quebró si hacerle daño alguno, por lo que el latino tomó lo que quedó de esta y se la clavó en el ano -¡AUUUHUHUHU!- cayó al piso retorciéndose en agonía intentando quitársela sin éxito.

-Para que te acostumbres cuando al fin heredes el trono de tu padre- Luis le pisó la cabeza.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que comience con nosotros también- sugirió Gregory en voz baja.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- Luis se puso en medio impidiéndoles irse -¡Aún tengo mucho que decir! Ahora sigues tú, inglesito. Siempre aparentando ser culto, un fino caballero, seguro de sí mismo, líder nato y presumido con una arrogancia extrema. Pero si te quitan esa carita y tus modales ¿Qué quedaría? Solo un hablador más presume ser algo que nunca será: un buen líder, ya veo porque Wendy te dio la patada al final de la Guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

-Tuche- el Topo reía por la cara que su camarada puso ante esas crudas palabras.

-Descuida, apestoso, ahora es tu turno. Si hay algo que sea más ruin que ser hijo de una puta o hijo de un maricón como lo son el culón y el pobre diablo, es que una madre, alguien que se supone debe darle todo su amor y cariño a los hijos, haya intentado abortar a su hijo no deseado con un gancho tal y como la tuya trató de hacer contigo, ya que eso fue lo mismo que tú dijiste cuando ayudabas en el rescate de Terrance y Philip ¿No?- el francés lo miró con los mismos ojos llenos de ira como lo hicieron los demás -¿Pero por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso dije algo que fuese mentira? ¿O estás así porque olvidé mencionar tu miedo irracional hacia los perros? ¿Qué clase de mercenario frío le tiene miedo a unos lindos perritos? ¡OH CIERTO! Uno que debió haber terminado en un bote de basura junto con los demás fetos no deseados.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDE!- el francés le pegó en la cara con su pala. Esta se partió sin haberle nada por lo que tomó lo que quedó de esta y se la metió por dónde no le llega la luz del sol -¡OHOHOHO!- se retorcía agonizante acompañando a Damien en su dolor.

-Sí que están de malas- al igual que ellos en su momento, Craig gozaba de su infortunio.

-Pues no tan de malas como tú, Fucker, ya que eres el siguiente. Al igual que este par de maricas, y Stan y Kenny, siempre te ven como "El macho alfa", un vale madres al que no le importa un pepino lo que piensan de ti y andas por ahí con esa dichosa cara de Póker que parece ser tan dura como un ladrillo sacándoles incontables suspiros a las que babean por ti. Nada más lejos de la verdad ya que si fuera cierto y te valiera gorro como las otras personas te ven jamás habrías accedido a ser el novio falso de Tweek. ¿Eso es lo que hace un cojonudo? ¿Tragarse su enorme ego de mierda para complacer a los demás? ¡JA! Parece que solo se necesita un poco de presión por parte de esas locas asiáticas para hacer que el orgullo Tucker caiga hasta lo más bajo.

-…- Craig no dijo nada a pesar de estar furioso y se limitó a levantarle el dedo medio derecho.

-Me alegro que hagas esa seña ¡PARA ASÍ PODER HACERTE ESTO!- Luis le tomó la mano y se la torció hacia atrás para ¿Adivinan? También incrustársela por el recto y rematando dándole una fuerte patada en el brazo hundiéndoselo más.

-¡HAOHOHO, HAOHOHO!- se unió al coro del Topo y Damien. Verlos retorciéndose de ese modo en el suelo soltando un sinfín de alaridos agónicos era una escena de lo más grotesca y divertida.

-No te sientas tan mal, Craig. Esto es algo por lo que ya debes estar acostumbrado debido a todas esas ocasiones en las que los alienígenas te secuestran por las noches para meterte sondas por el culo- el colombiano le pateó el abdomen -¿Quién es el que sigue?- miró de uno en uno a los demás alumnos que ya le tenían miedo por lo que les fuera hacer dejando totalmente de lado el mal carácter que hace unos momentos tenían -no se hagan muchas ilusiones, de uno en uno les cantaré sus verdades quieran o no, y si me responden de mala manera… no tengo que decir que es lo que les pasará- todos se estremecieron.

Cumplió con lo que dijo, a cada uno de ellos les restregó en cara cada una de sus fallas sin ningún tipo de miramiento y sin importarle el daño que les causaba, y debido a que como el que escribe esto no tiene más ideas, no se mostrará con lujo de detalles lo que les decía y las reacciones.

-… y finalmente, tú eres uno de los tantos ceros a la izquierda que nadie toma en cuenta en sus fics y siempre formara parte de "Los olvidados" que nunca tendrá vida más allá del único episodio en el que ha aparecido. Deberían darles las gracias a los autores como yo que nos tomamos la molestia de ponerlos tan siquiera en sus fics- estaba terminando de hablar con Lizzy que iba a insultarlo -adelante, puta. Respóndeme de mala manera y verás cómo te dejo igual que esos tres pendejos, aunque en tu caso, tienes más agujeros por dónde meterte más cosas- esta amenaza fue suficiente para que se mordiera la lengua conteniéndose a duras penas -así me gusta, puta. Que te quedes callada antes de que te dé por donde te gusta que te den- amañó con pegarle.

-Siempre hemos sabido que tú estabas bien mal del cerebro, Luis. ¡PERO ESTA VEZ HAZ IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS!- le reclamó Kyle luego de ayudar a su pretendiente a levantarse.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE SE TIENEN GANADO! Vine aquí para ayudarlos ¡Y me insultan y denigran! Ya que sí, yo tal vez soy un holgazán bueno para nada, malhablado, retorcido, infantil, medio despistado, mentalmente inestable, delirante, con enormes delirios de grandeza y muchas cosas más. ¿Pero saben qué? Al menos soy lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer mis defectos y no tengo miedo de decirlos abiertamente. ¿Y saben otra cosa? Ni siquiera sé porque me tomo la molestia de siempre estar relacionándome con los personajes de esta puta serie que ha perdido su encanto con el paso de los años al igual que los Simpson. Hay un sinfín de otros Fandoms en donde puedo plasmar mis locas ideas. ¡ASÍ QUE JÓDANSE! Yo me voy- después de decir esta frase característica de Cartman, creó un portal en el que se metió y desapareció.

-Ese desgraciado… y lo peor de todo, es que tuvo razón en cada una de las cosas que nos dijo. ¡NOS CANTÓ TODAS NUESTRAS VERDADES!- se lamentó Wendy aun pasando por una crisis.

-Y lo peor es que muchos de nosotros no podemos hacer nada para corregir los defectos que señaló- Kyle soltó un suspiro hasta que notó un repugnante aroma en el aire -¡YIAK! ¡¿Pero qué es ese olor a mierda?!- se tapó la nariz casi a punto de vomitar.

-Ay mi culo…- Cartman habló con un hilo de voz. Era el responsable de ese hedor ya que cuando Luis le partió el culo con ese puntapié, también le rompió el esfínter.

-Maldición, Cartman… no sé cómo Kenny puede aguantar esa peste- habló Stan viendo al rubio sentado en el piso al lado del obeso -¿Kenny?- lo movió un poco dándose cuenta de que había muerto aplastado por Eric cuando este le cayó encima -¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!-

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- desde hace rato que no se ven estas frases en algún fic de SP ¿Cierto?

-¡En vez de estar ahí diciendo pendejadas, ayúdennos a quitarnos estas cosas!- les exigió Damien debido a que tanto él como los demás sodomizados sigue tirados removiéndose sufriendo.

-¡Todo es por culpe de este estúpido! Si no hubiera insultado a ese lunático ¡NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO!- Chris señaló a Craig.

-¡¿MI CULPA?! ¡Si Marsh fue el que comenzó! Si no lo hubiera mandado al carajo primero…

-¡¿AHORA RESULTA QUE ES MI CULPA?!- eso fue el detonante para que todos volvieran a pelear.

Al día siguiente, las cosas tanto en la escuela como en el resto del pueblo seguían igual de acaloradas y las discusiones y peleas seguían en auge, pero a los estudiantes de Garrison ya se les había pasado el enojo al pensar en todo lo que Alarcón les dijo dejándoles un mal sabor de boca.

Otro portal se formó cerca del salón de clases dando paso al latino, que extrañamente, estaba de lo más feliz y chiflaba una canción como si no hubiera hecho nada el día anterior.

-¡HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! ¡¿Me extrañaron?!- saludó enérgicamente cuando abrió la puerta.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se les quedó viendo fijamente con odio puro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer luego de todo lo que hizo? En especial estando todo feliz y alegre.

-Maldito bastardo…- susurró Craig -pedazo de mierde…- fue el Topo -hijo de la gran puta- el tercero fue Damien -no sé cómo lo voy hacer, pero haré que pague por todo lo que hizo- finalizó Cartman. Los cuatro estaban en silla de ruedas con yesos, vendas y gasas alrededor de sus cinturas y partes bajas de la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué mosco les picó?- Luis estaba confundido por como todos lo observaban.

-Y tiene el descaro de preguntar. ¡¿Acaso ya se te olvidó todo lo que nos hiciste ayer?!- reclamó Kenny, que a diferencia de los otros, revivió en una sola pieza sin daño físico alguno (suertudo)

-¿Lo que yo les hice ayer? Pero si yo no estaba aquí. Hace unos días estuve en otro universo estilo South Park en el que se llevó acabo un especial navideño y tuve que huir para que las fanáticas del DIP no me hicieran carnitas- el colombiano se confundió más de lo que estaba.

-¡NO TE LAS TIRES LAS DEL ESTÚPIDO! Ayer nos insultaste a todos diciendo cada una de nuestras verdades y defectos, ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!- gritó Kyle mostrando ese espíritu de Jersey que posee.

-Tampoco sería sorpresa de que tú seas el culpable de que todo el pueblo se esté peleando, ¡SOLO ALGUIEN COMO TÚ QUE GOZA DE LAS DESGRACIAS AJENAS SERÍA CAPAZ D EHACER ALGO ASÍ!

-¡¿Pero de qué hablan?! ¡SI YO NO HE HECHO NADA! ¿Qué yo los ofendí a todos cantándoles sus verdades y soy el culpable de que el pueblo se esté peleando? ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO?! Yo jamás los insultaría de ese modo o haría algo parecido- Luis estaba desesperándose por esa acusación.

-Pero era algo que has querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cierto?- todos fijaron su vista en un rincón oscuro del salón del que salió otro Luis Carlos Alarcón que sonreía con malicia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos Luis? ¡¿PERO CÓMO?!- Stan miró a ese y al primero de forma rápida.

-¿Ese fue el que nos ofendió ayer?- Kenny, al igual que el resto, estaba confundido.

-¡AY NO MAMES! ¡No tú otra vez!- esa aparición puso de muy mal humor al primer Luis.

-¿"No tú otra vez"? Pero si desde hace rato que no hago alguna de mis jugarretas- el segundo rió.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Una de esas extensiones tuyas?- quiso saber Wendy.

-¡DE NINGUNA FORMA! ¿Qué no lo recuerdan?- nadie dijo nada -él es el único responsable de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, el peor dolor de muelas para todas las personas durante estas fechas- su homónimo comenzó a brillar cambiando de forma -es… es… ¡EL TROLL!- gritó cuando dejó de resplandecer revelando a una rara criatura que tiene una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo por completo excepto la cara y posee un letrero que dice TROLL.

-¿Un Troll? ¿Es uno de esos malditos que les gusta molestar a las personas de alguna forma u otra sin ningún tipo de consideración? ¿Este es el mismo Troll que saboteó tu fic "¡Hora de Alocarse!"?

-¡EXACTAMENTE! El mismo para servirles- el Troll hizo una falsa reverencia -y no saben el placer que me dio joderlos de nuevo y a ese idiota al sabotear otra de sus estúpidas historias y que todos en este pueblucho peleen como perros y gatos ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que unos días después del Día de los Inocentes para tomarlos con la guardia baja?

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Acaso quieres que de nuevo te saquemos la mierda?! ¡¿NO APRENDISTE TU LECCIÓN LA ÚLTIMA VEZ?!- Luis quiso acercársele para matarlo a golpes.

-Si es que logran atraparme, ¡PIN, PIN!- como si fuese el Correcaminos desapareció corriendo dejando un rastro de humo y de risas burlonas.

-Ya me las pagará…- el verdadero Luis ardía del coraje -díganme que fue exactamente lo que hizo- le pidió a sus compañeros, que muy resentidos, le contaron todo lo que les pasó a ellos como a los demás pueblerinos -ah carajo… solo un Troll como él sería capaz de hacer que todo un pueblo entero en este tipo de crisis, en especial si es uno como South Park.

-Solo Dios sabe cuándo nos recuperaremos de lo que hizo…- Kyles soltó otro gemido.

-Es que cantar las verdades sin tacto alguno puede ser muy difícil de asimilar para muchas personas, pero tuvo razón en algo, no cualquiera es capaz de reconocer sus defectos y decirlos tan abiertamente- luego de suspirar, Luis vio al espectador -¿Y ustedes sí? ¿Son capaces de reconocer sus defectos? ¿O les dolería mucho si alguien como este puto Troll se las dijera sin reparo alguno? Es algo que les debe hacer pensar, ¿No?- soltó otro gemido y desvió la mirada.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia, completado el 30/12/2016.**

 **¿Qué pensaron? ¿Creyeron que yo en realidad me había deschavetado al decirles las crudas verdades a los personajes de SP? Jamás pensaron que todo esto fue culpa de un Troll ¿Eh? Ya que como él mismo dijo, nos tomó a todos con la guardia baja sin estar listos para una troleada.**

 **Pese a todo, espero que les haya causado risa todo lo que ocurrió por su culpa, las cosas que dijo y como las dijo junto con lo que le hizo a Craig, Damien, el Topo y Cartman ¡Literalmente fue un dolor de culo para ellos! XD**

 **Como el año se acaba mañana, solo digo que haré un último fic especial para despedirse correctamente del 2016 y darle la bienvenida al 2017. Si es especial es porque se tratará de…**

 **-¿De nuevo harás uno de tus mediocres y simplones fics especiales? En vez de perder tiempo en eso deberías acabar las pendejadas que tienes en proceso para así no atarugarte- me interrumpió de repente el Troll.**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- me subí las mangas de la camisa listo para rajársela.**

 **-¿Es que acaso no puedo hablar con tus dichosos seguidores que ven tus fics basura?- se burló y vio la pantalla -me sorprende que tantas personas se dediquen a desperdiciar valiosos minutos de su vida en leer bazofias de este estilo, ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer en el mundo real aparte de hacer sus propias historias tontas o son como tú y sus vidas son de lo más aburridas e intentan sentirse bien consigo mismos escribiendo puras pendejadas que de algún modo u otro reflejan su forma de ser?**

 **-Bueno, de esas locas Yaoistas es de esperarse ya que dedican cada segundo de sus vidas en escribir esos clichés fics Yaoi debido a la calentura que les da en el coño al imaginarse a dos chicos besándose solo para que cuando crezcan se den cuenta de lo mucho que desperdiciaron sus vidas en ese tipo de cosas intentando complacer inútilmente sus fantasías tan obscenas.**

 **-¿Y qué puedo decir de los pocos chicos que frecuentan estos lares? De esas locas con calentura no me sorprende, ¿Pero por qué hay de los hombres que se toman la molestia de leer esos fics cursis de romance Yaoi? ¿Será porque en su interior tienen gustos atrofiados y quieren satisfacerlos de cualquier modo insano? De seguro es porque se les contagiaron las malas mañas de las locas y por leer tantas cursilerías los han afectado bastante en ese sentido.**

 **-¡óyeme, óyeme, óyeme, ÓYEME!- le interrumpo golpeando varias veces su pecho con el índice izquierdo -tal vez sea capaz de perdonarte haber tomado mi lugar y hacerme quedar mal ante todos y restregar tanto mis fallas como las de los demás y hacer todo tipo de desgracias a mi nombre ¡PERO DE NINGUNA FORMA VOY A DEJAR QUE INSULTES DE ESE MODO A MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE FAN FICCÓN! ¡Ahora mismo te voy a dar el castigo que te mereces!- saco una escopeta y la recargo.**

 **-¿Y acaso dije algo que fuese mentira? ¡PIN, PIN!- volvió a correr como el Correcaminos.**

 **-¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!- le apuntó comenzando a dispararle -me disculpo por todo lo que este puto hizo, pero si me disculpan ¡ES TEMPORADA DE TROLLS!- recargo el arma dando inicio a la cacería de la peor forma de vida que alguna vez ha existido.**


End file.
